


Inheritance

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [8]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki meets his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

Tsuzuki eats demons. They're not as tasty as pastry, but sometimes they leave him pretty gifts, dark wings and sharp teeth. He admires the gifts, then puts them away for later use. Hisoka likes when they can blend in and attack without warning.

Then a demon comes to Tsuzuki with purple eyes, wearing his own face, and says, "Asato."

"Who are you?" he asks, though the smell tells him.

"Your sire. You've done very well, but--"

"We share blood."

The demon frowns, says impatiently, "Yes."

"Share your blood with me." Tsuzuki strikes.

It's an exhilirating match; the blood, unexpectedly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Beast" challenge at the fuda_100 Livejournal drabble community.


End file.
